


After the Reunion

by e2001



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e2001/pseuds/e2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions. </p>
<p>A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad’s past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal?  To insert himself into the young hybrid’s life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!!!! I am very new at making fan fiction. Please understand that as you read. I have been wanting to write for a while now.

All Characters and originally plot belong to the creative mind and effort of Butch Hartman. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. 

Chapter 1. Home Sweet Home

“Home Sweet Home!” Jack Fenton shouted proudly as his family walked into the inside of Fentonworks. They had just come back from his college reunion at his old best friend’s mansion. 

Well maybe not best friend.... Try sociopathic fruitloop who is trying to murder you. 

That was what his son, Danny Fenton was thinking over and over again on the car ride home from the Wisconsin Castle when was father kept talking about how great his “best friend” was.

Danny Fenton is not your typical fourteen year old boy. A few months ago his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley convinced him to enter his parent’s portal to the Ghost Zone. An accident in the portal caused him to become a half ghost. He now uses his new ghost powers to help others and stop evil ghosts plots. Only Sam and Tucker knew. Until now…  
Danny just might have met his evil opposite. Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius

The other ghost hybrid’s powers were gained when a portal prototype exploded on his face in college. An accident he blames Jack for. Apparently causing him to lose Maddie, Danny’s mother and Jack’s wife. Now, the old psycho wants nothing more than to kill Jack, marry Maddie, and …...   
“I’m still not sure what that guy wants with me,” Danny thought to himself.  
When Vlad discovered Danny was half ghost, he tricked the ghost boy into going to his lab and tried to persuade him to renounce his father.   
Of course Danny said no. What else was he going to say? At least that will be the end of it. 

Danny rejected the offer, Vlad gets over it, maybe he will get over his hatred of Jack, and they live happily ever after by never seeing each other again. 

The youngest Fenton was dragged out of his thoughts by ….. OUCH!

Danny collapse on the ground after colliding with a wall causing his suitcase to pop open and have all of his clothes fall out

“Stupid fruit loop,” Danny grumbled in his head as he began to quickly stuff everything back in. “Even hours away you still manage to beat me up”.

“Sweetie, Are you okay?” Maddie Fenton asks with concern and a bit of a sigh at the inherited clumsiness Danny got from his father.

“Yeah I am fine Mom,” Danny answered with a smile while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“How about you go get some little brother” his older sister Jazz suggested. “Tomorrow is Sunday so you can sleep in if you want”. 

“Jasmines right, Son” his father added with a wide and enthusiastic grin. “After all Fentons need to sleep in order to become great ghost hunters”.

Jazz rolled her eyes at her father’s childish behavior and ran up stairs screaming something about being in a normal family

“I guess I will follow Jazz. Love you Mom. Love you Dad!” Danny hugged both of his parents and went up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

The Ghost boy looked around his room and noticed nothing has changed since he left. Only the knowledge he thought he knew about being half ghost had. It was still hard to believe that there was someone else with the same powers as him. Well….that is painfully more powerful with twenty times more experience.

Danny’s stomach churned about facing that powerful half-ghost again.

His blue eyes found a picture of him, Sam, and Tucker. They were sitting at a picnic table in the park smiling without any care in the world. His best friends were always there for him for support and help kicking ghost butt. He tried to think of their reactions when he told them about Vlad Masters. Tucker would probably just tell him to forget about him and cringe at the thought of the man hiding on Danny’s mother. Sam would most likely punch Tucker and tell him to research Vlad as the situation might be more serious than they are expected.   
“Well,” Danny said out loud. “I can find out their real reactions when I actually see them. I can’t help but wonder how they are going to react to another halfa like me out there”. 

With that thought, Danny decided to FINALLY get ready for bed.

 

It was not until Danny changed in his blue pjs that he noticed it. It was in the form of a blue present box with a white and black polka dotted ribbon that was on his bed. 

With a curious look, Danny grabbed the box and found a typed care attached.   
“To Danny Fenton”  
That was all the note said.  
And all the encouragement Danny needed to open the gift  
It was a frame.   
To give this giver credit, it looked very well-made. With beautiful sapphire crystals around the picture frame and at the bottom a typical for frame saying, yet strange for the situation was painted.

“My father and me”  
Was this supposed to be an old family photo? Well that can be answered quickly since there is no picture. ‘Fenton you idiot’  
Think Danny Think!  
Who would possibly send this strangely normal gift to him?

The boy’s solution came in the form of a yawn.   
“Well I can’t think when I’m half asleep”.   
Danny put the frame in the box, climbed into bed, and went to sleep, ignoring the blue wisp of air that came out of his mouth.

Little did Danny know, three ghostly vultures with red fezzes were flying away from his house in the direction of a certain Wisconsin Castle.

*******************************************************************

After a little while of flying, the birds reached their destination and phased into an office of some sort.

At the huge wooden desk in the front of the large room, sat a man in his late forties’ yet had ghostly grey hair up in a ponytail. He was wearing a clearly expensive black suit with a red bow tie. The man had a smug grin on his face as he was completing paper work. This grin changed into more of a satisfied smirk as he sensed his three minions come into his presence.  
This was Vlad Masters

“I trust the mission was completed,” the Vlad asked with no emotion to his voice. 

“Yeah Boss but why are you suddenly sending gifts to random kids” one of the three vultures replied. 

“Oh I assure you this boy is not and I quote some random kid” Vlad   
responded cooly. “He is the key to all of my desires”

The grey-haired man blocked the vultures out of his mind as he thought about what just transpired in his home.

Vlad realizes that he made a mistake at the reunion. Putting Daniel in the neutralizer was not the best way to win over the teenager. He will need to act quickly to persuade this boy to his way of thinking.

He will first try persuasion with gifts and kind words. However, after a while, he might have to use force.  
He wanted this boy to become his son out of his own volition. But, any other means necessary would be almost as satisfying

One thing is for certain; Vlad will not lose such a valuable pawn and asset when it is presented to him. The boy will be his ticket to take revenge against the fat oaf Jack Fenton. With his only son taken away from him, Jack will be crushed as his beautiful home is damaged.

His beautiful Maddie will most likely follow her son into Vlad’s loving arms. Then Vlad will finally have his happiness after twenty lonely years. 

Ruling the Ghost Zone was also close to being in his grasp. Yes, he had many of the inhabitants under his thumb, but soon they all would be. Yes Daniel needed training in order to let his powers flourish, but their combined powers would be no match for any ghost and they would rule as father and son or soon to be king and prince. 

But, there was a small issue for improvement in this new piece of information. Yes, he knew who this Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom is but he did not know anything personal about the child outside of his family and powers. 

These small details like activities, friends, and personalities can be the very best way to win the boy over without brute force. 

That situation would be fixed very soon.

His present to the little badger was simply a welcome gift into his chess game of life. Besides, that picture will have a picture of a father and son soon enough. 

“You three can leave now but be ready to come back tomorrow around noonish.” Vlad indifferently commanded to the vultures. “I have another delivery for you to make”.

“Yes Boss” the three replied in unison and phased out of his office.  
As soon as the birds left Vlad got up and decided to go to bed.

After all, he wanted to look his best for Maddie and Daniel later in the week.  
**********************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting at the Nasty Burger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here is my next chapter! I love and appreciate that I have been getting such nice reviews so quickly into writing!!!! I will try to update and start some new stories into this week as I am on spring break. I am going back to school next Tuesday so the writing might get a little slower with finals in over a month.  
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> Time Period: This should take place right after Bitter Reunions.  
> Summary: A new urge to protect his family occurs after discovering a ghost hybrid from his mom and dad's past. Danny Fenton will not be seeing Vlad Masters too soon after this battle. Right? Wrong! Vlad comes to Amity Park soon after the reunion. But, what is his goal? To insert himself into the young hybrid's life. With this fruitloop of an enemy coming after him, random ghosts coming through the portal, school bullies, and controlling his new powers: will Danny even survive the ninth grade?
> 
> I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. ITS ORIGINAL PLOT AND CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATIVE MIND OF AND BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2. Meeting at the Nasty Burger 

It was around ten when Danny woke up from his sleep. He sits up in his bed and lets out a huge yawn. The ghost boy gets up and looks for his typical white shirt with a red circle and blue jeans. He quickly puts them on and goes outside of his room.   
Danny peeks inside Jazz’s bright pink room and notices that she is not there.

‘She must already be downstairs’ He thought to himself.   
The hybrid imagined his older sister reading some psychology book he would not understand and scolding at his parents for not being more normal.

Danny understood how she felt as being a Fenton made him a target for bullies like Dash. 

Though, the events from the past few months before helped him appreciate his father and mother more than ever.

Most of his life, he would stand by his sister’s side and agree as she went on and on about how ghosts did not exist. He thought they did not either. 

Well….. until he became one.   
Danny now saw how his parents’ weapons actually work and created a successful portal to the unknown world.

The young half-ghost also now saw how important his relationship was to his father when that fruitloop wanted to take it away. 

‘Stop thinking about it’ Danny scolded to himself. ‘You’re gonna get an earful from Sam about it later’.

“Maddie! Maddie I did it”, Jack shouted in the distance.

That woke the ghost boy from his trance and he finally hoped down the stairs to reach his family’s kitchen. 

“Morning Sweetie” his mother chirped as she fixed him a plate of pancakes.   
“Morning Danny,” Jazz said distractedly while reading her typical textbook.

His father’s morning introduction was not as graceful as Maddie and Jazz’s were. 

Soon Danny found himself in a tight bear hug while being pushed into the chest of a orange hazmat suit.   
“Morning Son!!!” His father said excitedly. “Boy, have I got the invention to show you”. 

“Gee Dad what does it do?” Danny asked timidly as he knew the invention would affect him as usual.

Jack shoved Danny into a chair in the kitchen and ran down the steps to the Fenton’s ghost lab.

Maddie, Jazz, and Danny all cringed in unison as they heard a crash and a groan from Jack.

Maddie gets out of her chair and quickly runs to make sure her husband is alright. Leaving the Fenton siblings alone for the time being.

“You okay Danny?” Jazz asks with concern. “You seem a bit loopier than usual.”

“Hey!” Danny automatically replied. “Who are you calling loopy”.

“You”.

“Ugh! I am fine Jazz!” Danny mumbles. “Sisters, why are they so nosey”. He secretly smiles at his sister’s concern.

Yes, Jazz and Danny were always close as children. They would use to star gaze and tell each other secrets ; not that there were any between them at the time.

But, of course she did not know about Danny being the ghost boy. So sadly, the duo became more distant. 

The two sat and ate in silence for what felt like hours (probably more like thirty seconds in reality) when Jack and Maddie came back up.

“Danny, check it out!” His father held up a small glowing green ball in the palm of his hand. “This is the Fenton Mini Net!”. 

Danny gulped nervously.  
“Wow Dad! How does it work”.

“I am glad you asked m’boy!” He pulls up a chair and sits next to his youngest child.  
“This baby will lock onto the first ectosignature it senses and flies at a ghost and BAMM becomes a net made of anti ectoplasmic energy and traps the ghost”.

Danny’s palms began to sweat as he once again felt like his biggest secret was about to be revealed.

“Dad! Put that thing away.” Jazz shouted at her embarrassing father.   
“But, princess I just wanted to show Danny-boy how the invention worked in case he runs into ghosts”. Jack childishly pouted. 

“You are ruining breakfast time for him and a child needs a perfect amount of energy in order to have a successful day” the sixteen year old argued back.

With a final pout, Jack put the invention away to Danny’s relieved joy.

It was then that the phone rang in the household. 

“I’ll get it,” the halfa exclaimed. He darted towards the phone and picked it up.

“Fentonworks,” Danny said monotonously. “Danny Fenton speaking”.

“Dude!” Tucker greeted. “How was the reunion. Pretty boring right?” 

“Hey Tuck! Eh actually something interesting happened”. 

“Want to talk about it in person. Sam and I are planning on going to the park, arcade, and then to the Nasty Burger for lunch. Are you free?” Tucker asked.

“Hold on let me ask my family,” Danny replied.  
“Mom, can I go hang out with Sam and Tucker today?”

Maddie looked up from her dishes and at her only son.  
“Did you finish your homework?” she asked Danny.   
Danny cringed at the thought as he remembered the math homework he had to get done.   
“Ummmmm no?” He stammered.  
“Homework first young man; you know my rules”. 

The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance and got on the phone with his best friend.  
“I have to do math homework but as soon as I am done, I will meet you and Sam at Nasty Burger for lunch. Kay?” 

After hanging up with Tucker, Danny went back upstairs to start his math homework. 

It was when he was taking out his textbook to start, when a cool, blue wisp came out of his mouth.

Danny knew exactly what that meant.

There was a ghost.

Danny clenched his fists and chanted “I’m going ghost!” 

When that, a white, bright ring appeared in the middle of Danny ‘s body and split in half. One ring went to his upper body and the other went to his lower body.  
His raven hair became a ghostly white, his shirt and jeans were replaced by a black hazmat suit, he now had on silver gloves and boots, his skin became tanner, and his eyes were now a glowing green instead of his usual crystal blue eyes.

He is Danny Phantom. 

Danny went intangible and phased through his room window with the Fenton Thermos in hand.

However, his search for the ghost was unsuccessful and did not spot anyone.

“Hmmmm that’s weird. I’ll let Sam and Tuck know later.” The ghost boy thought at loud.

With that, Phantom phased back into his room and quickly turned back into Fenton.

After finishing his homework, two hours later (he was never good at math), he finally called Sam and Tucker and asked them to meet him at the Nasty Burger.

Danny let his parents know about where he would be and walked out onto the familiar streets of Amity Park. 

After a number of minutes of staring off at familiar citizens, sights, and stores, Danny finally reached the Nasty Burger.

The Nasty Burger was one of the most popular hangouts in Amity Park. He was bound to see some other kids for school there; even Dash Baxter. 

Danny groaned at that thought and walked into the burger joint. 

“Danny! Over here” the ghost boy heard a familiar voice cry out.

It was the voice of Sam Manson. Sam was one of his two best friends. The girl had black hair with excess pieces in a high-rise ponytail, a black mid-drift tank top with a purple circle in the middle, a black plaid skirt with purple tights underneath, black combat boots, and purples eyes and lipstick.   
She looked the perfect picture of your average Goth  
Yet, she was not your everyday Goth. Sam also happened to be an ultra-recyclo vegetarian (she did not eat anything with a face). She also was a huge protester and loved to fight out against any cause she could find.   
She also happened to have a huge crush on Danny (too bad he was to clueless to see it).

Next to Sam was Tucker Foley. Tucker has known Danny forever. He is an Africa-American and was wearing a red beret; a long sleeved yellow t-shirt, green cargo pants, brown boots, and black glasses. Tucker was a residential techno geek who always carried around his PDA and purple backpack. He could hack into any computer and spent most of his time on one or helping Danny fight ghosts. Some would not hesitate to say he was obsessed with technology. Or girls. Tucker was also a pure carnivore. He would never ever be seen eating or going near a vegetable in his entire life. This often caused conflicts between him and Sam and poor Danny usually had to be the one to resolve them. 

Danny’s smile grew as he saw his friends smiling and waving at him and walked over to their booth in the corner of the restaurant. 

“Hey guys!” Danny chirped cheerfully to Sam and Tucker.

“Hi Danny!” the two said in unison.

He sat down across from the two as a waiter approved them.

“What would you kids like to eat today,” she asked.

“We will have two burgers and one salad please” Danny responded knowing what his best friends would already order.

“You got it” She wrote down the order and walked away from the table.  
“So Danny,” Sam began. “Tucker said you wanted to tell us about the reunion?”

“Yeah, I feel like you should be aware of something that happened.”

The young hybrid told them the entire story of meeting Vlad Plasmius/ Masters, about how he wanted to kill his father, wed his mother, and offered to teach Danny about his ghost powers. 

“Well what do you think about it,” Danny asked shyly.

Both of his friends had a grim look on their faces. They have never looked so serious about anything with ghosts since Danny’s accident.

“Dude, aren’t you freaked about it?” Tucker asked.

‘What do you mean? It’s not like I’ll see the weirdo ever again”.

“Danny you said for twenty years that this guy was the only halfa right?” Sam asked.

“Yeah why?”

“After discovering the only other one of his kind, do you really think he will leave you alone?”

“Yeah Dan, he might come after you or kidnap you or something evil dudes do,” Tucker added.

“So.. you guys think I should take the “till next time… son” thing seriously?”

“YES!!!!” Sam and Tucker responded once again in unison.

“Okay, Okay” Danny mumbled. “Enough about my drama, what did you guys do over the weekend?”

The two began to talk about their adventures over the weekend.  
Sam had gone to a poetry reading at the Skulk and Lurk while Tucker basically just played DOOMED the entire time despite his mother’s protests. 

However, Danny could not get what they had said out of his mind.  
‘Should I really be more worried about this guy?’ He thought to himself over and over again. 

After receiving their food and paying, the trio spent time just talking about little things until…  
“Hey Fentoenail,” a painfully familiar voice shouted at Danny.

The ghost boy groaned.  
It was Dash Baxter, the football jerk of Casper High. Dash spent most of his free time picking on geeks. Danny happens to be his favorite.

“I thought you looked a little dehydrated” the muscular blond announced.   
With that he poured his (what looked like to be) soda on top of Danny’s head. His table of populars started pointing and laughing at Fenton and Dash walked away.  
“Well, that was rude” Sam growled ready to pounce at them.  
“Just leave It alone Sam,” Danny said trying to calm his own anger down. “They are losers who aren’t worth our time”.

Secretly though Danny wanted to use his powers to get back at them. He wanted to trip them or scare them in anyway possible.  
‘No, that is something he would do,’ He reminded himself.   
Although he was wet, the halfa just kept on talking with his friends; not noticing the three vultures who were flying away from the restaurant. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three ghost vultures had received a new present to deliver to the ghost boy’s home. Although they wondered why their master was giving such things to the child, they kept their mouths shuts. They knew what would happen if you questioned Plasmius and the results were not pretty. 

The three were just about to return to Wisconsin when they spotted the ghost boy’s human half at a strange restaurant.   
They decided to spy a bit on the boy, far enough so they would not activate the hybrid’s ghost sense like earlier in the day. 

The ghosts had witnessed Danny being bullied by the large teenager and decided that the information could be of use to their Boss.  
With that, the three flew off quickly to the castle.

Vlad Masters was once again in the creepy office of his when his vultures once again came back to him after delivering another one of his gifts to Daniel.

“Well, I trust this mission went smoothly hmmm?” He asked in his smooth voice. 

“Yup, we delivered the gift to the brat,” one of the vultures stated.

“But, we wanted to tell you about something we saw.” The second one said.

“What is it then?” Vlad demanded to know in a bored manner. 

“It’s about the kid.” The third one announced, getting Masters attention.

“He was at a weird looking diner or something when this big blond teen walked up to him and poured something on him.” The first vulture explained. “Then everyone in the joint started pointing and laughing at the ghost boy.”

The information was indeed valuable to Vlad. If Daniel is being bullied, then turning him towards his side would be easier. The poor boy probably has barley any friends, leaving Vlad to be able to teach the child about his powers to get back at those mean children. 

“Thank you for informing me,” Vlad said to his minions with indifference. “I will take care of that problem soon enough with my next gift. You three do not have to come back for a while for I will not be here.” 

“Where are you going?” the second vulture asked.   
The others looked at him with shock for questioning their boss. 

“On a little adventure,” Vlad responded with an evil smirk.

The Vultures then left the office leaving Vlad to do what he was about to do before they interrupted.

Vlad grabbed his office phone and dialed a number into it and put the machine up to his ear.   
“Yes, hello Jonathon? Can you please get me in touch with a realtor in Amity Park? I am most interested in finding a mansion there till I can build my own in the area.” ……  
“Splendid… Call me back with the information… Ta!”  
The billionaire half-ghost hung up the phone and laid back in his chair, looking forward to what is about to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> WOW! That was really longer than expected….. That was nearly eight word document pages long.  
> I hope you all liked this chapter.   
> Like I said, I was really fortunate to be able to update so quickly after the first. I will usually be able to update once a week for each story. Also, I just looked at my account and noticed I have received a number of followers for my page and story. I also have a bunch of positive reviews. I actually was not expecting that so THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE AND IT IS AMAZING TO GET SUCH NICE COMMENTS AND FOLLOWERS EVEN ONLY ON MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING FANFICTION.  
> YOU ARE ALL GREAT! LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS  
> TA!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note  
> I hope you guys liked the first chapter for my fan fiction. I know this was a little rushed and I apologize for that. Chapter 2 will be out soon!!!!!  
> PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW!!! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR ADVICE AND IF YOU LIKE IT  
> THANKS FOR READINGS ☺  
> E2001


End file.
